


Opposites on Fire

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus watches his lieutenants move closer to what is between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites on Fire

"Your way won't work."

"How can you know that just thinking about numbers and statistics?!"

The pair of lieutenants faced off, and everyone but Prime got uneasy. He remained calm, knowing this was necessary, as it had been for all the eons since he acquired both Prowl and Jazz in one command.

"How can you plot out such reckless, unwarranted risk-taking actions without having a probability of success?" Prowl countered the attack on his logical dictates.

"Because I know the mechs serving with us! They aren't just numbers and logic circuits!" Jazz squared up his frame, glaring behind his visor.

Optimus Prime was very careful to not interject, but the more he watched these confrontations, the more of a sense he got that somewhere between the pair there was the perfect path of risk and logic. One of these days, his lieutenants would see that. They might even see that their very dedication to the same goal was blinding them to other important revelations.

"We go my way this time," Prowl ground out. "Your plan places too much risk on your abilities."

"Oh, so now it's my abilities being questioned?" Jazz snapped.

Optimus leaned forward, just a little, thinking maybe those revelations were closer at hand than he dared hope.

"It's your safety," Prowl stressed, and then caught himself as smoothly as he could. "As it would be for any mech planning such a risk."

Optimus wanted to sigh, but it was an opening. His attention focused on Jazz next, to see if the crafty spy-saboteur-intelligence officer would jump on it.

Jazz considered, then huffed out air in seeming irritation. "Fine, we try your way," he acquiesced.

Optimus was left to smile behind his battlemask, as his two friends moved a step closer to seeing what they were as one.


End file.
